


What we fight for...

by Shoantell



Series: Love is truly amazing. [2]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Arguing, Bottom Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Cheating, Lies, Love, M/M, Men Crying, Original Character(s), Party, Secrets, Sexting, Sleeping Together, Slut Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Sweet Finn Balor | Prince Devitt, Top Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley, Top Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Shawn didn't think this would happen before his husband's retirement party dealing with his son's mess .....
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Shawn Michaels/The Undertaker
Series: Love is truly amazing. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	What we fight for...

**Author's Note:**

> Finn arrives to sad news and he might not stay for Mark's retirement party since his heart is Brocken.... 
> 
> I don't like it when Finn cries but Seth is such a dick lately and I had an idea of writing him hurting Finn and begging so hard for forgiveness..
> 
> The party continues its 10 days to go..

Finn arrived two days ago and he found things on his fiance's phone very disturbing things that he doesn't want to think about but he can't keep them inside anymore he was brought out of his thoughts when his future brother in law called his name...

Finn!" .... Finn!" 

" I'm sorry what?" .... Kenny smiled " you seem to be far what's wrong?" He asked.

Finn sighed " nothing I'm just tired"...

Kenny chuckled" ohh! Seth keeping you up at night?" He teased.

Finn blushed Kenny liked teasing Finn he was so shy and innocent .... " Now seriously Finn what's going on?" Kenny asked.

I found pictures and texts between Murphy and Seth on his phone" he said.

About the story line?" He asked.

About their affair" he said.

Kenny was not shocked I mean it's his kid brother what's new.

Finn I'm sorry did you ask him about it?" He asked getting a shrug from Finn.

Kenny sighed you need to talk to him confront him about it" he said.

I don't think I'm going to stay for the party " he said sadly.

What are you going to tell Shawn and mark when they ask?" Kenny asked.

That I have to leave something came up I don't know" he sighed.

Shawn took that moment to walk in on them... " What do you mean you not staying?" He asked.

Finn sighed and turned to look at Shawn" I'm sorry Shawn but I can't stay" ....

Why can't you stay ?" Asked Shawn.

Kenny rubbed Finn's arm encouraging him to speak.

Seth is having an affair " .... Shawn looked at him like he grew another head .... " What?" .... Seth is sleeping with Murphy" Finn finished.

Shawn sat down " is there evidence for all of that?" He asked.

Yes! I found pictures and their conversations" Finn said trying to stop his tears.

Have you asked him about them?" Asked Shawn.

I don't want him to think I was going through his phone" he said innocently.

Shawn sighed " you need to talk to him is he arround ?" He asked.

No! He went to gym" said Finn.

Okay! When he gets home you talk him okay" Finn nodded... " You talk about this about your relationship" Finn sniffed and nodded ...." Every relationship has its ups and downs " Kenny scoffed and chuckled " really dad you still defending Seth ?" He asked.

Finn you need answers and when he gets here you confront him " said Kenny.

Shawn took Finn's hand listen to me " ... Finn's tears kept falling .... You guys have been together for too long " and Finn nodded " you're not loosing eight years of relationship to a stupid mistake" .... Kenny got up and left he couldn't stay an listen to this Finn deserves better..

Listen mark and I didn't get here without having problems okay " ... Finn nodded " thirty years and we had our share of troubles " he chuckled ....." Now you go and find for your man" he said and Finn nodded yes" ... Shawn hugged Finn and left to go meet the catering company.

Seth arrived home after parking his car he went straight to his cottage an he found Finn sitting on the couch in their bedroom he walked up to him and moved in to kiss Finn and Finn moved his head.

Seth noticed but didn't say anything ... " Gym was parked people are not taking this pandemic serious babe" he said.

Silence....

So how was your morning?" He asked.

Are you sleeping with Murphy?" Finn Asked.

Seth chocked on his water ... " Babe I... What ?" .. he stummered and Phil repeated slowly .. " are you screwing Murphy?" He asked.

Seth sighed " baby " he tried to take Finn's hand and Finn moved back.

It was a mistake and I regretted as soon as it happened you got to believe me baby" he said.

Then why do you have his naked pics?" He asked.

Because he sent them to me baby" he said walking to Finn who was still seating on the couch.

Eight years eight years of being by your side"... He sniffed " secrifising my career for you" ... Seth tried to hold his hand but Finn pulled it ..".... I relenquished my title for you " Seth was now crying it's true Finn has done so much for him putting his career on hold so that he could get the push he started to think back to the night Finn agreed to take time off and hand his tittle back because hunter thought it would be better if his god son was champion and tears started to fall.

Finn took of his engagement ring and held it for him to take.. no!" No!" Please Finn please don't " he begged him he got up and kneeled Infront of him crying Finn's tears kept pouring like rain.

Why ?" He asked.... Seth begged please baby please.... " I want to know why did he came up to you?" He asked.

Babe! Please!" Seth begged.

Like Sammy came up to you back in NXT right?" Asked Finn .

Seth looked down Sammy Zayn when they were still rookies and newly dating Seth slept with Sammy and Finn forgave him because Sammy came up to him and they were having problems in their relationship before.

Seth shook his head " it's all on me okay and I told him to stop texting because it meat nothing I love only one man...." Finn sobbed " and that's you baby" he said taking Finn's hands and kissing them.... " Baby you got to believe me i love only you please " he begged.

I want to believe you Seth but I don't know what to think" he said. Please believe me let me make it up to you " he pleaded... Finn sighed " did you use protection ?" He had to know I mean him and Seth are not using protection so he had to know ... Seth nodded " yes and it was worst sixty seconds of my life " Finn stared at him " Seth took that ring and put it back on Finn's finger .." please forgive me " he pleaded. ..... Finn wiped his tears and looked at his fiance and sighed ... " After all that I have done for you and all you've put me through I want to see a therapist" he said ... Anything for you baby" said Seth ... Both of us " he said... " Yes! yes! " Said seth.

And you going to tell your god father that you nolonger want to work with Murphy" said Finn.... Yes yes! I agree " said Seth... I mean he gets drafted to smarkdown because I can't look at him " yes! Totally " .......I can't have him on NXT " said Finn.

Seth! Agreed " anything for you baby ....

Delete his contacts on you phone" he said.

Seth took out his phone and immediately deleted Murphy's numbers from his phone and pictures and texts and handed the phone to Finn.

Finn pushed it back " no!" I don't want your phone I don't want to monitor you" he said. ... Seth nodded yes! ... I need you to make a promise and keep it Seth " said Finn.

Ofcouse baby anything you want " he pleaded.

Finn looked at him with tears falling after all his done for this guy all the secrifising and moving to NXT so that his boyfriend could shine moving across state just to be with him and this is the thanks he gets.... Murphy better pray he doesn't get sent to NXT because Finn don't know what he might do... He looked at Seth resting his head on his lap and sighed he's come this far to loose all that he has worked hard for they have been through so much together he loves this man an he knows that in his own weird way Seth does love him back he just had to learn to keep his pants up. Finn continued to play with Seth's hair and sighed he really can't live without this man. He knows to some it's stupid to love someone this much but Seth is everything to him his first love his first guy to have sex with when he meet him he was a virgin never been with a guy before been with women only but never with a guy he gave his all to this man an he's not gonna let some wanna be take that away from him.

His going to fight for what is his...


End file.
